Trust Me
by thedoctor'sgranddaughter
Summary: Jan's known Dean for a while, and she's been worried ever since she heard that he was killed by Metatron. Dean's plan is to assure her that he's fine- or is there more to his plan than meets the eye, now that he's not entirely human anymore?


**A/N: (This songfic is based on the song sequence called "Trust Me", from the movie _The Devil's Carnival_. I do not own Supernatural or Dean Winchester or The Devil's Carnival, or the Scorpion and the Frog story- how I wish I owned Dean, though...sad face. I only own my OC, Jan, in this fic.)**

* * *

It was simple, really- with the Mark of Cain deal, while most people had _thought_ that Dean had died, he actually hadn't. Rather, he'd turned demon-side. But Jan didn't know that, and Dean wasn't about to reveal his little secret to her just yet.

No, he had a plan for her, but for it to succeed, she had to believe he was the same old Dean she knew and _loved._

So they'd agreed to meet up at an old carnival site after closing-somehow, Dean had figured out how to turn on some of the rides again, and wanted to make Jan think that everything was okay once more, and Jan was none the wiser. She'd only looked up to him in admiration despite her dislike of carnivals in most instances.  
After several times going around the Ferris Wheel, Dean brought her over to another corner of the carnival, where an abandoned spinning wheel sat nearby. Jan tilted her head in question, looking from the wheel to the man next to her.

"Okay, what's up with this?" she asked. Dean just smirked and shrugged,pulling out a knife he had on him before turning and throwing it at the wheel. Jan gasped in surprise before smiling. "Well, that was pretty cool, I'll give you that."

Dean turned back to her again after retrieving the knife, "Here, cover my eyes, I wanna show you somethin' else."

"-Are you sure?" Jan wasn't entirely convinced, but the look that the hunter gave her only said to trust him- leaving her to cover his eyes anyways and nearly jump when Dean threw the knife again, hitting the wheel once more and causing Jan to give another reluctant smile and breathy chuckle in the end. "Well, alrighty then. That's definitely impressive."

That was enough answer for Dean before he gently took her arm and led her over to the wheel, which at a closer glance had arm and leg restraints at four corners of it. Another worried look washed over the girl's face, after which Dean sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on, you trust me, right?" Dean questioned, giving her a look.

Dean chuckled and nodded back before leading her closer to the wheel and began securing her arms.

_"You're a tough little tadpole to love_  
_Naughty lilies and lures, oh, I was knocked to the floor-_  
_Never tasted as sweet a poison as you have_  
_You're an urge that can never be cured_  
_You're a bad little love and I'm yours..."_ He'd smirked over at her as he secured one of Jan's hands before leaning into her face and soon pulling away to crouch and secure her legs, after which Jan, herself, merely let out a soft chuckle and looked away.

_"So trust me, trust me_  
_Darling dear_  
_I'm so sincere, there's no need to tear_  
_Trust me, trust me_  
_Honeydew_  
_Just like I trust you..."_

After securing Jan to the board, Dean looked around the area to make sure there wasn't anyone else around, soon spotting a few more knives laying behind a barrel and adding them to his collection to use.

_"Babe, you're a hard game to catch_  
_You fight and refuse, oh you're a wild little brute_  
_Never tasted as sweet a poison as you have_  
_You know you never can hide-"_

Dean walked up closer to Jan to make sure the restraints were good and tight, but not so much as to bruise her – though, he supposed that wouldn't matter in a little while.

_"You're a bad little love and you're mine-"_ he sang, stroking the side of her cheek with a smirk before backing up to his knife collection once more.

_"So trust me, trust me_  
_Darling dear_  
_I'm so sincere, there's no need to tear_  
_Trust me, trust me_  
_Darling do_  
_Just like I trust you."_

He drew it out longer than he probably needed to for this particular game he was playing, but Jan didn't need to know that. One blink and his eyes flashed black before they flicked back to their normal green hues.

_"So don't cry, crybaby, all dressed in green_  
_How many kisses do you need?"_ he threw one knife, which landed a few inches away from Jan's left hand.

_"One for your tummy—"_ He threw another, which landed a few inches from her right.

_"One for your cheek-"_ Another one thrown, this time landing in the space between her feet.

_"One for the devil inside..."_ Before throwing his last knife, Dean's eyes flashed black once more, to which Jan gasped in horror- she knew what was about to happen, but she really hoped that he wouldn't. But it was inevitable...Dean threw the last knife, lodging it in Jan's chest, straight into her heart. She gasped in pain as she stared out at the other, her eyes clearly reading, _'Why Dean? Why?'_

_"Of me..."_


End file.
